FIELD OF INVENTION
The present invention relates to the use of an anti-fungal compound and an N-alkyl heterocyclic compound or a salt thereof to treat fungal infections in humans and animals. In the N-alkyl heterocyclic compound or salt thereof, a nitrogen is a part of the heterocyclic ring with an alkyl chain of 6-18 carbons attached to the nitrogen.